


All the Gifts are Waiting

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [12]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: A little girl wants to peek at her presents
Series: Smallville Christmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	All the Gifts are Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> No character list as it's a surprise

She put her hand on the doorknob, hoping Daddy had oiled the squeaky hinges as he’d been meaning to. Daddy was away a lot, which meant he didn’t always get the chance to do the household chores like Mommy had asked him to. She held her breath for a moment as she turned the knob and pulled the door open, letting it out in relief. He’d fixed it.

She glanced down the hallway. Her parents’ bedroom door was closed tight. Hopefully that meant they were sleeping soundly. She crept out in her socked feet, shivering a little. The fire had probably died a long time ago while she was asleep and the house was cold. 

As she made her way to the hall landing, she remembered there was one step that was always troublesome. It was an old house and it had a lot of traps like that, she thought. Just the thing to alert parents and ensure she was caught. 

She tiptoed down the stairs, careful to avoid the step and made her way into the living room. Daddy had decorated the tree with the usual ornaments and Christmas lights, muttering bad words as he found a light that had burnt out. Mommy would growl and tell him to put money in the swear jar. She didn’t know what a swear jar was, but she knew Mommy would threaten to wash her mouth out if she ever uttered the same words. 

There were presents under the tree. Success, she thought as she hurried over to pick up the biggest box. She read the name on the tag. It was definitely hers. With the greatest of care, she began picking at the tape on the Christmas paper.

“Ahem!”

The lights snapped on and she turned and looked guiltily at her mother, who was standing just inside the doorway to the living room, glaring at her, arms folded. She knew when Mommy did that, she meant business. 

Her father came in to stand behind her mother. His dark hair was mussed. 

“You wouldn’t be trying to see what Santa brought you, would you?” he asked.

She gave a little giggle. “Daddy, Santa’s not real.”

“That’s not the point,” her mother countered, even as her father looked disappointed that at eight years old she no longer believed in Santa Claus. “You know you’re not allowed to open your presents before Christmas.”

“But Mommy …” She began to protest. Her dad looked at her mother.

“Hello, kettle, pot calling.”

She turned to glare at him. “You calling me a hypocrite, Smallville?”

He grinned. “Didn’t you once say you opened all your presents so you wouldn’t be disappointed?” he asked. 

“Well, that’s just … that’s different,” she said, turning and flouncing off. 

Ella Lane-Kent grinned at her father. He just sighed and turned to follow her mother. She waited for a moment before turning back to the task at hand. 

“No.” She looked up at her father, pouting. “And don’t try that with me,” he said. “I’ve got eyes in the back of my head.”

Well, no, she thought. He had x-ray vision. Then again, he was Superman. Anything was possible. Sighing, she put down the present and ran past her parents to go back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> More in the fanfic challenge. I've been away on holiday for a week so I'm catching up.


End file.
